Delilah Copperspoon
Delilah Copperspoon is the main antagonist of Daud's story in the Dishonored DLCs The Knife of Dunwall and The Brigmore Witches. She returns as the main antagonist in Dishonored 2. Delilah is the leader of the Brigmore Witches coven and intends to perform a powerful ritual allowing her to posess the body of Emily Kaldwin, thus ruling Dunwall in Emily's stead. She is prevented from doing so by the assassin Daud and is banished into the void. Fifteen years later, Delilah returns to Dunwall, having allied herself with the Duke of Serkonos. With the Duke's power, Delilah usurps the throne of Dunwall, forcing either Corvo Attano or Emily Kaldwin into exile where he or she plots to get the throne back from Delilah. She is voiced by Erin Cottrell. History The Knife of Dunwall Set after his assassination of the empress and before his showdown with Corvo, The Outsider appears to Daud and gives him one last mystery to solve, telling him that it starts with a name: "Delilah". After Daud's second-in-command Billie Lurk finds out that "Delilah" is the name of a ship owned by Bundry Rothwild, Daud sets out to Rothwild Slaughterhouse to gather information. At the slaughterhouse, he gets information from either Rothwild or foreman Abigail Ames. He is told that the ship "Delilah" originally belonged to Arnold Timsh, who named it in honor of Delilah. Daud next heads out to obtain information from Timsh. After returning to his base in the Flooded District, Daud finds that Overseers have attacked and captured most of his assassins. After defeating the invading overseers and saving his Whalers, Daud rounds up his men to find out what exactly happened. They are startled when Delilah appears on a ledge above them, revealing that she told Overseer Hume the location of the Whaler's hideout to get rid of Daud, worried that he is finding out too much. Delilah reveals that Billie Lurk has betrayed Daud and was the one who told Delilah about the Whalers' hideout. Amused, Delilah leaves Daud to deal with the traitor. Before leaving the scene however, Delilah threatens Daud that she will kill him should he continue his quest to track her down. The Brigmore Witches Knowing that Delilah and her coven hide in the old Brigmore Mansion outside the city, Daud employs smuggler Lizzie Stride to bring him to the mansion. While infiltrating the building Daud can find many notes and listen to conversations between the witches, causing him to realise Delilah's plan. He finds out that Delilah has travelled to the void and intends to perform an ancient ritual, allowing her to extract Emily Kaldwin's mind and possess her body, thus becoming empress without anyone noticing. To stop her, Daud uses one of Delilah's paintings to follow her into the void. Arriving there, he witnesses Delilah finishing her portrait of Emily. On his way there, he must evade the statues of Delilah which alert the witch if Daud comes too close to them. Daud has now different ways to eliminate Delilah. Non-canonical elimination If Daud attracts Delilah's attention or tries to stun her, Delilah activates the statues around and attacks him. Daud must take down each copy of Delilah, causing the real witch to be cornered at the painting. There, Daud has the oppurtunity to kill Delilah, despite the woman's plead for mercy. If Daud attacks her with his sword, he stabs her in the hip but Delilah merely smiles at him and drives the blade deeper into her body. She then scratches Daud's faces with her fingernails. Daud shoves her backwards and Delilah attempts to lunge at him but Daud drives his sword into her mouth and through her head, killing her. Non-Lethal Elimination Alternatively, Daud can also decide to botch up the ritual. In order to do so, he must replace the painting of Emily with a painting of an undisclosed landscape. Daud can change the portraits and let Delilah continue her ritual. She will not notice the swapped paintings until it is to late and will be sucked into the painting. Although she tries to grab the altar the pull is too strong and, after cursing Daud, she looses her grip and is dragged inside the canvas. Daud can also knock her out (this can only be done after fighting Delilah). Daud can then swap the paintings and put Delilah onto the altar. Daud must then start the ritual himself. While he does so, Delilah awakes but is then sucked to the painting. She panicks and grabs Daud's arm to evade her fate but the assassin wrenches free and Delilah is dragged into the canvas. In both cases, Delilah is imprisoned into the painting. The Outsider contacts Daud, musing about how no one will know that Daud saved Emily Kaldwin from a horrible fate. ''Dishonored 2'' 15 years later, at the ceremony for the anniversary of Jessamine Kaldwin's death, the Duke of Serkonos enters Dunwall Tower. He promises Emily a great present - family - and reveals Delilah to her. Delilah introduces herself as Delilah Kaldwin and claims to be the older sister of Jessamine, thus considering herself the rightful emperor. Delilah reveals that she has come to take the crown from Emily. Corvo lunges forward to eliminate her and rams his sword into Delilah's heart but Delilah is unaffected by this wound. She captures Corvo inside a shadowy vine and uses her magic to drain the Outsider's powers from Corvo. Meanwhile, the Duke's men and a group of Emily's corrupt men led by Captain Ramsey have eliminated those loyal to the crown. Only Emily and Corvo remain, surrounded by Delilah's forces. The player can decide with whom of the two he wants to play through the game. Once the decision is made, Delilah uses magic to turn the remaining one into a marble statue. The other one is to be brought to Coldridge Prison by Ramsey but can escape on the way. Corvo or Emily flee to Serkonos where they intend to uncover the conspiracy against Emily. Gallery Concept Art Delilah-0.jpg|Dishonored DLC Dishonored2 Delilah FULL.jpg|Dishonored 2 ''Dishonored DLC'' DelilahWatches.png|Delilah approaches Daud and Lurk Delilah Copperspoon painting.png|Delilah finishes her painting of Emily DelilahRitual.jpg|Delilah performs her ritual ''Dishonored 2'' D2 gameplay trailer, Delilah.png|"Your sword can't still my heart..." AbeleDelilah.png|Abele and Delilah watch a captured Emily Navigation Category:Magic Category:Villainesses Category:Cult Leaders Category:Dishonored Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Femme Fatale Category:Possessor Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Power Hungry Category:Supernatural Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Master Manipulator Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Outcast Category:Misandrists Category:Archenemy Category:Provoker Category:Torturer Category:Leader Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Strategic Villains Category:Trickster Category:Golddiggers Category:Friend of the hero Category:Greedy Villains Category:Conspirators Category:Imprisoned Category:Immortals Category:Neutral Evil Category:God Wannabe Category:Immortality Seeker Category:Hegemony Category:Deceased Category:Usurper Category:Related to Hero